Lettre à une jeune métisse
by Kty Koneko
Summary: Cette lettre n'est pas de moi. Elle a été écrite par monsieur Leonard Nimoy en 1968 en réponse à celle d'une jeune métisse. Ce n'est pas une fiction. Mais ce texte est si beau que je ne résiste pas à l'envie de vous la faire partager. Paru dans le magazine FaVE sous le titre "Spock: Teenage Oustcast" (un adolescent rejeté). Version traduite en française & English version
1. Spock : un adolescent rejeté

**Avertissement**

 **Cette lettre n'est pas de moi. Elle a été écrite par monsieur Leonard Nimoy en 1968  
** Je n'ai pas reussi à retrouver la date exacte  
Ce n'est pas une fiction  
Mais je trouve ce texte si beau que je ne résiste pas à l'envie de vous la faire partager

Cette lettre a paru dans le magazine FaVe en réponse à un courrier d'une fan  
 **J'ai reproduit au mieux la mise en page de cette revue.**

(Dans le 'chapitre' n°2, je vous propose la version anglaise originale.)

* * *

 **FaVE Magazine  
**

 **SPOCK : UN ADOLESCENT REJETE  
Par Leonard Nimoy  
**

 **A présent, Leonard prend la parole au nom de Monsieur Spock , pour tous ceux qui ont été rejetés ou déçus par les autres à un moment de leur vie**

 **ooOoo**

 **Le mois dernier, le magazine FaVE a publié cette lettre _  
_**

 _Cher monsieur Spock_

 _Je ne suis pas très bonne pour écrire des lettres, alors je vais faire court_  
 _Je sais que vous êtes à moitier Vulcain et à moitier Humain, et que vous avez souffert à cause de cela. Ma mère est noire et mon père est blanc, je me dis que je suis une sang mélé. D'une certaine façon je suis plus percécutée que si j'étais noire. Les noirs ne m'aiment pas parce que je ne leur ressemble pas. Les enfants blanc ne m'aiment pas parce que je ne ressemble pas à l'un d'entre eux non plus. Je pense que je n'aurai jamais d'amis_

 _F.C.  
Los Angeles, Californie_

* * *

 **Leonard a été si touché par la situation de cette jeune fille, FaVe lui a offert une chance de répondre à tous ce que monsieur Spock a fait lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé face à ce problème**

Comme tu dois le savoir, seule la mère de Spock était humaine. Son père était un Vulcain. Spock a grandi au milieu d'enfants Vulcains et, parce qu'il était différent, il a dû faire face au problème de la différence. Ce problème existe parce que des personnes, surtout parmi les plus jeunes, semble-t-il, mais les Vulcains aussi, tendent à se rassembler en groupes, comme des meutes de loups. Souvent, ils te demandent simplement d'être comme eux, sinon ils ne t'acceptent pas. Et, quant à l'injustice, les Vulcains n'étaient pas différents des humains.

La plupart des enfants Vulcains n'aimaient pas Spock parce qu'il était à moitié humain. Ils ne voulaient donc pas l'intégrer à leur vie. Il en était très triste et personne ne le comprenait. Spock avait le cœur brisé car il n'était pas populaire : ce besoin de popularité ruinait, à lui seul, son bonheur. La question s'est donc posée : qu'est-ce qui était le plus important, être «populaire » au sein d'un groupe susceptible de se retourner contre lui à chaque minute ou bien être en accord avec lui même ?

 **SOIS COURAGEUSE**

Il faut beaucoup de courage pour renoncer à la popularité et suivre son propre chemin. Même si en ton fort intérieur, tu n'es pas réellement comme les membres du groupe, cela fait toujours peur de prendre la décision de les quitter. Parce qu'aussi longtemps que tu es populaire, tu as toujours quelqu'un avec qui traîner. Mais si tu les quittes, tu risques de finir tout seul.

Maintenant il existe une petite voix en chacun de nous qui nous avertit lorsque nous sommes malhonnêtes envers nous-mêmes. Nous devrions écouter cette voix. Parfois nous essayons de nous persuader que nos actions sont bonnes - « Ce n'est pas grave de profiter de cette personne » voilà ce qu'on se dit parce qu'on sait que ça nous rend populaires auprès du groupe.

Mais il n'y a jamais aucune bonne raison de profiter d'une personne. Elle est toujours utilisée ou méprisée à cause de son passé, son apparence, sa façon de parler ou de penser. C'est toujours parce qu'elle est différente - pas moins qu'une autre personne.

 **RECONNAIS TA PROPRE VALEUR**

Spock a appris qu'il pouvait échapper au fait de laisser l'injustice le détruire. Il pouvait le faire en se comprenant vraiment lui même et en connaissant ses propres valeurs en tant que personne. Il a découvert qu'il était égal à n'importe quelle personne qui essayait de le rabaisser. Égal en tant qu'il construisait son propre chemin.

Tu peux faire ça aussi, si tu découvres la différence entre la popularité et la véritable grandeur." On a dit que la popularité n'est que les miettes de la grandeur.

Lorsque tu penses à des personnes vraiment excellentes qui ont fait évoluer le monde, comme tu peux constater, elles ont compris qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de popularité parce qu'elles savaient posséder quelque chose de spécial à offrir au monde. Peu importe l'importance réelle de ce qu'elles avaient à offrir. Et elles l'ont offert et cela a été accepté dans la paix et l'amour.

La réponse au problème, la réponse que Spock a trouvée lorsqu'il devait prendre sa grande décision, réside dans le fait de surmonter son besoin de popularité. Dans le choix de ton propre but personnel et dans l'effort pour l'atteindre tout en oubliant de ce qu'en disaient les autres. Si tu fais cela, alors ceux qui acceptent les gens pour de bonnes raisons - pour ce qu'il sont - te trouveront et t'aimeront.  
Alors Spock s'est dit à lui même : « Ok, je ne suis pas un Vulcain, alors les Vulcains ne veulent pas de moi. Mon sang n'est pas le sang rouge et pur de la terre. Il est vert. Et mes oreilles - et bien, il est évident que je ne suis pas un pur humain. Alors ils ne voudront pas de moi. Je dois m'occuper de moi même et ne pas me soucier de ce que les autres, qui ne me connaissent même pas, pensent à mon égard. "

 **ECOUTE TA PROPRE VOIX**

Spock a décidé qu'il devait vivre selon ses propres valeurs et sa personnalité. Il aurait tout fait pour se rendre meilleur. Il a décidé d'écouter cette petite voix à l'intérieur de lui, et non pas les gens qui l'entouraient.

Il a remplacé l'idée de vouloir être aimé par l'idée d'accomplissement. Au lieu de vouloir être populaire, il a voulu être intelligent. Et au lieu d'être puissant, il a voulu être utile.

Il s'est dit à lui même : « Tout le monde ne m'aimera pas. Mais ceux qui m'aimeront m'accepteront tel que que je suis. Je vais me parfaire jusqu'à atteindre un tel seuil d'excellence, d'intelligence et d'accomplissement que je pourrais surmonter tous les problèmes et toutes les crises. Je vais devenir tellement maître de mes capacités et puissances qu'il y aura une place pour moi. Des personnes de toutes les races auront besoin de moi et ne pourront se passer de moi."

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait. Et quand je le vois debout sur le pont de l'Entreprise, affronter le danger de manière si cool et avec tant d'intelligence, je suis certain qu'il a pris la bonne décision.

* * *

 **Leonard Nimoy,  
** Américain, fils d'immigré Juif,  
né le 26 mars 1931 à Boston et mort le 27 février 2015 à Los Angeles  
interprète de Spock, acteur, réalisateur, chanteur, écrivain, photographe, artiste, Humaniste.

 **oOo**

Si vous avez un message à transmettre, une citation à partager, qui soit dans la lignée de cette lettre, transmettez-la moi, je l'ajouterai ci dessous


	2. SPOCK: TEENAGE OUTCAST English

**This lettre was published in the magazine FaVe in 1968**

I have copy the text, and I have reproduce the layout of this magazine

* * *

 **SPOCK: TEENAGE OUTCAST  
By Leonard Nimoy**

 **Now Leonard speaks for these words to all who have been left out or disappointed by others at some time in their lives**

* * *

 _ **Last month FaVe published this letter**_

 _Dear Mr. Spock_

 _I am not very goog at writing letters so I will make this short.  
I know that you are half Vulcan and half Human and you have suffered because of this. My mother is Negro and my father is White and I am told this makes me a half-breed. In some ways, I am persecuted even more than the Negro. The Negroes don't like me because I don't look like them. The white kids don't like me because I don't look like on f them etiher. I'll never have any friends  
F.C._

* * *

 **Leonard became so interested in this girl's situation, FaVe offered him this chance to tell everyone what did when he faced this problem**

* * *

As you may know, only Spock's mother was Human. Sprock grew up among Vulcan children and, because he was different, he had to face the problem of not being accepted. This is because people, especially young people it seems, and Vulcan, too, tend to form into groups, kind of like wolf packs. They often demand that you be just like them or you will not accepted. And the Vulcan were no different than Human are when it comes to prejudice

Most of the Vulcan kids didn't like Spock because was half Human. So they wouldn't include him in all the things they did. He was very lonely and no one understood him. And Spock was heartbroken because ha wasn't it was only the need for popularity that was ruining his happiness. The question was : which was important, being "popular" with the pack who might turn against him at any minute or being true to himself ?

 **TAKES COURAGE**

It takes a great deal of courage to turn your back on popularity and to go out on your own. Although inside you're not really like the members of the pack, it's still frightening to decide to leave them, because as long as you're popular, you at least have someone to hang around with. But if you do leave, then you may end up alone.

Now, there's a little voice inside each of us that tells us when we're not being true to ourselves. We should listen to this voice. Often we try to talk ourselves into believing our action are good -it's okay because it make up popular for awhile with the pack.

But usualy the is no good reason for picking on anyone. He's only bullied or turnes away because of his backgroound, because of the way he looks or talks or thinks. It's always only because he's different - not worth less personally than anyone else

 **KNEW HIS OWN WORTH**

Spock learned he could save himself from letting prejudice get him down. He could do this by really understand himself and knowing his own value as a person. He found he was equal to anyone who might try to put him down - equal in his own unique way

You can do this too, if you realize the difference between popularity and true greatness. It has been said that popularity is the merely the crumbs of greatness.

When you think of people who are truly great and who have improved the world, you can see that they are people who have realized the didn't need popularity because they knew they had something special to offer the world, no matter how small that offering they offered it and it was accepted with peace and love. It's all in having the patience to find out what you yourself have to offer the world that's really uniquely yours.

So- the answer to the whole problem, the answer that Spock found when he had to makes his big decision, is in overcoming the _need t_ o be popular. It's in choosing your own personal goal and going after it and forgetting what the others are saying. If you do this, the the ones who accept people for the right reasons -for their true worth- will find you and like you.

So Spock said to himself "OK, I'm not Vulcan, so the Vulcans don't want me. My blood isn't pure red Earth blood. It's green. And my ears -well, it's obvious. I'm not pure Human. So they won't want me either. I must do for myself and not worry about what others think of me who don't really know me.

 **LISTENED TO THE VOICE**

Spock decided he would live up to his own personal value and uniqueness. He'd do whatever made him fell best about decided to listen to that little voice inside him and not the people around him.

He replace the idea of wanting to _be like_ with the idea of becoming _accomplished_. Instead of being interested in being popular, he became interested in being intelligent. As Instead of wanting to be powerful, he became interested in being useful.

He said to himself: "Not everyone will like me. But there will those who will accept me just for what I am. I will develop myself to such a point of excellence, intelligence and brilliance that I can see thought any problem and deal with any crisis. I will become such a master of my own abilities and career that there will be a place for me. People of all races will need me and not be able to do without me."  
And that's just what they did. And when I see him standing there on the bridge of the Enterprise, facing danger and life-and-death problems so coolly and with so much intelligence, I'm sure he made the right decision

 **ooOoo**

 ** **Leonard Nimoy,**  
** Américain, Son of Jewish immigrant  
Born at March 26 2931 in Boston, death at February 27 2015 at Los Angeles  
Actor, performer of Spock, film director, singer, writer, photograph, artist, Humanist  
Beautiful person


End file.
